


Don't Bite

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Grunkle Stan, Finger Sucking, Grunkle Ford Has Issues, M/M, POV First Person, Wordcount: 0-100, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Stanford has a request for Amnesiac Stan.





	Don't Bite

His knee, reassuring but forceful, spreads my thighs beneath him. He slips two fingers into my mouth; I bite.

A sharp sting meets my face. “No biting, Stanley,” he rumbles; chastising, but still reassuring.

I so feel hot, the warmth blooming in my face and spreading to the crease of my thighs. I nod and don’t meet his eyes. He presents me with his fingers again, and I get it right this time. I know because he grins at me and says,

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I'm literally incapable of writing long fics


End file.
